project_diva_future_tone_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minty Pop
*THIS PAGE IS STILL A WIP. ONLY THE OWNER CAN EDIT THIS PAGE!* Minty Pop is an idol group and band with sweetness as their theme, which can be taken both figuratively and literally. Their leader, Sumomo, works as a patissier and has a love for music, which is where this concept of a "sweets idol" comes from! Members Sumomo Sakuraga (桜ヶ李): A second year student. Sumomo is a part-time patissier who works at Puff Lulu, which is a famous sweets shop in town. She is also the leader of Minty Pop. Her theme color is pink. Kagera Yoruno: (夜乃かげら): A third year student. Kagera is school president and the "brain" of the group because she is the smartest member. Her theme color is gray. Nara Asakusa (浅草奈良): A third year student. Nara is a committee of school discipline as well as a musical genius. Her theme color is brown/beige. Clair Arare (霰クレア): A third year student. Clair is the snobby lady of the group, but still has a soft heart for those she deeply cares about. She is also Aqua Billion's Catalina's childhood friend. Her theme color is mauve. Ayuri Mikaze (三風あゆり): A first year student. She is the clumsiest of all the members as well as the one who forgets the most, even to the point where she can't remember her own choreography at times. Her theme color is white. Nyami Morinaga (森永ニャミー): A first year student. Nyami has a wild personality and has a favor for cats to the point where she even acts like one. Her theme color is orange. Yotsuba Takegawa (竹川よつば): A second year student. Yotsuba is a gentle girl who owns a flower shop and sports a different wrist band with a flower on it based off of her mood that matches the flower language of said flower. Her theme color is green. Shirona Nanamura (七村白奈): A second year student. Shirona is a musical genius like Nara and even plays several kinds of instruments since her childhood. Her theme color is red. Taiyang Nanamura (七村太陽): A first year student. Taiyang is the youngest member of the group as well as a skilled rapper. Her family in China owns a music store with several instruments and music books. Her theme color is turquoise. Aomiya Shibuya (渋屋アオミヤ): A third year student. Aomiya is the younger twin sister of Aqua Billion's Jun Shibuya and the sexiest member of the group. Her theme color is magenta. Axel Yakuzaki (薬崎アクセル): A second year student. Axel used to be a brutal gang member, but Sumomo's rock performance gave her a strange feeling that convinced her to be nicer towards others. Besides Minty Pop, she is also a member of Yukimonsterismpop, but just as an extra member. Her theme color is yellow. Lolina Yakuzaki (薬崎ロリィナ): A second year student. Lolina is Axel's younger twin sister and is much more elegant and submissive than Axel. She even tends to have bad feelings about events that she feels will end up as a failure, but realizes at the end that she has jumped to conclusions. Her theme color is black. Subunits Berry��Mochi: This unit consists of Sumomo, Nara, and Shirona. This group's main concept is exciting but gentle and their main genres are house, catwalk, and pop. Cyder��Sky: This unit consists of Ayuri, Nyami, and Yotsuba. This group's main concept is joyful, hyper, and strange and their main genres are pop, dance, and electronic. Honey��Allure: This unit consists of Clair, Aomiya, and Lolina. This group's main concept is elegant and sexy and their main genres are catwalk, electronic, and lounge. Bitter��Gateau: This unit consists of Kagera, Taiyang, and Axel. This group's main concept is dark, tough, and strong but emotional and their main genres are rock, hip hop, and ballad. Discography First CD 1st Single: "Pappara Party" Tracklist: # ぱっぱらぱーりー Pappara Party # ショートケーキ♡エンジェル Shortcake♡Angel # ぱっぱらぱーりー (off vocal) # ショートケーキ♡エンジェル (off vocal) Category:All Miku Hair Based Group Category:Female Idols Category:GALE Category:Miku Hair Based Category:South Nagano Academy Category:First Year Category:Second Year Category:Third Year